Danse matinale
by woloopie
Summary: Alors que le Patron se lève, une sacré surprise l'attend dans la cuisine...


Je me lève difficilement, les yeux secs, la tête brumeuse d'une nuit sans rêves et pars d'un pas lourd m'aventurer dans les escaliers en quête d'un café. Arrivé dans la cuisine, des bruits de vaisselle claquant dans l'évier m'assourdissent et en relevant la tête, je remarque enfin le Geek. Je ne prends pas la peine de le saluer : il ne m'a pas vu et son casque sur les oreilles ainsi que la musique qui s'en échappe à un volume déraisonnable, l'empêche de m'entendre. C'est mieux comme ça : je n'aime pas parler le matin.

Une tasse à la main, affalé dans une chaise, je l'observe hocher la tête en rythme les yeux mi-clos, et pourtant affairé à sa tache. Après sa tête, ce sont à ses épaules de remuer avant que tout son corps ne soit entraîné dans une délicieuse danse régulièrement ponctuée par quelques déhanchés terriblement sensuels. J'hausse les sourcils, surpris.

Bien sûr que je le connais ce petit mais la seule vision que j'avais de lui était celle d'un homme dont l'innocence et la pureté le réduisait à un gamin ne comprenant jamais rien, prenant toujours tout au premier degré et n'ayant pas de réel esprit critique ou de discernement affuté.

Et voilà que ce matin, je découvre un être capable de se laisser traverser par la passion, dont tous les sens sont aux aguets : chaque délicat frottement de son t-shirt carmin contre sa peau nue le fait frissonner de plaisir. Il est là, incarné dans le moment présent, chaque cellule de se peau empoignée par une force troublante rendant la simple vue de ce mioche auparavant coincé diablement érotique. Il continue ses déhanchés souples, se laisse glisser le long des portes de placards en se trémoussant langoureusement, se relève brusquement. Sa tête part en arrière dans un courant de plaisir qui le traverse lorsque son bassin se presse contre le rebord de l'évier. Il tiraille sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents nacrées.

Cette vision me met dans tous mes états, bien évidemment, cependant, au lieu de me jeter sur le Geek comme j'aurais pu le faire normalement, je ne cesse de le reluquer, tout en profitant des bouffées de chaleur qu'il me procure. J'ouvre quelques boutons de ma chemise de mes doigts tremblants pour laisser l'air fais s'écraser sur mon torse bouillant.

Soudain, la musique qui jusque là parvenait à moi aussi bien que les fébriles soupirs du Geek, la musique donc s'arrête, aussi subitement que la danse endiablée du jeune homme. Le souffle court, il laisse sa main glisser lentement jusqu'à son pantalon, plaquée contre son corps, cassant la barrière diffuse érigée par son t-shirt trop ample. Alors que je retenais mon souffle, je me permets d'expirer bruyamment en me rendant compte qu'il ne fait que prendre son mp3 pour l'éteindre. Dans un geste mécanique marquant l'habitude, il bascule son casque en arrière pour le laisser reposer sur sa nuque encore parcourue de quelques frissons.

Il se retourne. Me voit. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il ne rougit pas mais cherche mon regard en souriant doucement et sincèrement. Quand j'ose enfin plonger mes yeux dans les siens, ce sont mes joues qui chauffent lancinement en rosissant. L'espace d'un instant, je me sens faible tandis que le Geek semble assuré. Il s'approche silencieusement, une terrible aura sensuelle pulsant autour de lui, provoquant un raz-de-marée d'émotions en moi. Souplement, il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes genoux en gardant son regard fixé dans le mien. Sa main droite se pose dans mon cou. Mon cœur accélère et pour la première fois dans toute mon existence de prédateur, je me sens incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit pour retourner la situation à mon avantage et la maîtriser. Fugacement, l'idée que nos rôles se sont étrangement échangés me fait ricaner intérieurement. Pourtant… Pourtant, je la ressens, cette envie qui m'empoigne, presse mon cœur pour le faire battre plus vite, plus fort. Elle n'a rien d'innocent… Elle jaillit de tout part dans mon corps, crispe mes muscles de désir, les fait trembler violemment. Elle m'obsède, en embrasant douloureusement mon ventre. J'enlace le Geek avec force. Cette envie… L'envie de le faire mien. J'achève son mouvement. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. Il est à moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà, j'avais envie de vous offrir une nouvelle vision du Geek, j'espère avoir un minimum réussi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. (:<strong>_

_**Ensuite... Je voulais dire que je reste choquée des événements de ce 07 janvier. Pour moi, ça restera une date fondamentale d'une attaque contre la liberté d'expression, droit fondamental de chacun, dont certains défenseurs ont lourdement payés le prix de leur combat pour celle-ci. Je pense que c'est aussi à nous d'en faire le notre et également montrer notre soutien aux familles des victimes. Et au vu des réactions fusant à travers le monde, c'est ce que l'on fait, en laissant tomber les barrières des langues et des religions. Car elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Ayez un esprit de discernement suffisant et ne mettez pas tous les musulmans dans le même sac, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça.  
>Désolée pour ce petit laïus. Je ne terminerai par qu'une chose: <strong>_Je suis Charlie.


End file.
